Forbidden Love
by Nerd Girl 1
Summary: Stuart Pot is an angel. He was sent from heaven on a mission to protect someone. After crashing down on Earth, he meets Murdoc Niccals, a Satanist who just so knows this said person. Angels and humans are NOT supposed to fall for each other, but it happens anyway. How will fate toy with the two? I know, horrible summary. Occasional humor. MurdocX2D. 2D's POV
1. The Angel & The Demon

My name is Stuart Pot, and I'm angel. I used to be human, just like all other angels. I was killed by a jealous man named Jimmy Manson. He was angered that I got a job to sing for a band that he auditioned for. We kind of didn't get along before he murdered me. I was best friends with the creator of the band's uncle. Jimmy tried to mug the uncle, whose name is Norm, one night. Luckily I was there to help him. Jimmy pulled out a gun and aimed for my head. He told me if I moved or said a word he was going to splatter my brains everywhere. Being the daredevil I was, a tackled him and choked him. I swatted the gun out of his reach, so he grabbed my neck and choked me until I blacked out. Seeing that I was still breathing, he grabbed the gun and shot me in my chest. By now, Uncle Norm had fled the scene.

Some 'best friend'.

God sent me down from heaven to look over a girl who goes by the name Suzuki Gonkura. She's a guitarist and she's trying to make it in life by playing guitar. She's somehow had some satanic influence in her life recently, and God wants me to go down and guide her in her decisions so she won't steer towards Satan. She's very pure for her age, so I shouldn't be down on Earth for long. I'm currently on my way to London. In movies, they show the angels beam down from heaven gracefully and with ease, in a shower of golden sunlight. If you believe that…

You're utterly wrong.

I came crashing down onto the Earth so hard that I made an impression in the ground. So here I am, dressed in a white dress shirt, white slacks, and white dress shoes, lying on my back in pain. Did I mention that the 'impression' I referred to earlier is more of a crater? Oh, well yeah, it's a crater.

In movies, they also make it seem like people can't see angels, or if people can indeed see us, they can't see our wings.

That's yet another stereotype.

People can see everything.

Here's a little fun fact; we only have our halos in heaven. When we're sent down to Earth, we lose our halos. This is because if the more risqué angels are sent down and sin, they have the chance to enter heaven again. Halos sort of cleanses those angels. God understands that even though we're angels, we are still somewhat human and have the tendency to sin when we go to Earth.

"What the hell?!" I heard a gruff voice exclaim in shock. I whipped my heard around and I saw the source of the voice smoking marijuana. He wasn't very tall, about 5"7 or 5"8, he had jet black hair, and bangs that went directly above his eyes, covering his eyebrows. He had sickly green skin and he wore a dark gray sweater with black jeans and Cuban heel boots. What stuck out the most about him was his mismatched eyes. Instead of the usual one green one blue, one was hazel, and the other was ruby red. What also stuck out about him was the golden inverted cross that hung from his neck, and his swollen nose which, to me, looked like a knob. I caught myself chuckling at that.

"Aye Bird Boy!" The unfamiliar man called out to me. I stopped laughing and looked up at him expectantly. Our eyes met, and I felt something deep in the pit of my stomach flutter. "Where the fuck did you come from?" He asked as curiosity got the better of him and he walked up to me.

"I'm not a bird, I'm an angel, and I fell out of the sky." I said matter of factly.

"I seriously gotta stop smoking weed…" He said as he looked at the blunt in his hand. "Because I think I just heard you say you are an angel, and you fell out of the sky." He extended a hand to help me up, which I gladly accepted.

"I am!" I argued.

"Okay, _Angel Boy_, I suppose those wings are real, too?" he said mockingly.

"They are." I said as a tugged at them to show that they can't be removed.

The strange man walked up to me and pulled on my wings hard. "OW!" I cried in pain. "You're hurting me."

"So you're really an angel?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes, I am." I said, starting to get annoyed at him.

"You're weird. I like that though." He said. I could feel the heat rise to my face.

"Yeah, well you're weird too." I said as I motioned to his mismatched eyes.

"Just because you have blue eyes doesn't mean you can talk."

"Whatever. What's your name?" I asked.

"Murdoc Niccals. Yours?"

"Stuart Pot." I said as I extended my hand to him. He took it and we shook hands. "So you're a Satanist?" I asked Murdoc.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" He said.

"Won't befriending an angel make you burst into flames or something?" I asked. He laughed at my question.

"No. Won't befriending Satanist make you go to hell?" He asked me.

"No. I don't think so…" I trailed off.

"Anyway, why did God send you here?" Murdoc asked me.

"I'm here looking for a girl named Suzuki Gonkura. God sensed that she's been having a bit of satanic influences, and he wants me to make sure she doesn't start to worship the devil. Do you happen to know her?"

Murdoc laughed. I raised an eyebrow. "She's the guitarist for my band."

See? I told you I shouldn't be here for long.

"Really? Well, do you know where she lives?" I asked. "I'm also supposed to protect her."

Murdoc laughed again. "She lives with me."

No…

No…

NO! It's enough I'm starting to fall for the guy. The last thing I need is prolonged exposure to him. I might bite the forbidden fruit with him…

Okay, let me explain this 'forbidden fruit' thing. The forbidden fruit is an apple. It grows on a normal apple tree. It may either be bright red, a symbol for deep love, or dark red, a symbol for lust. I honestly don't see what's wrong with biting the fruit, except for the fact that it is a sin.

"Oh. So, can I go to your house then?" I asked. "It seems like she really needs a lot of protection…" I mumbled.

"Huh? You said something?" Murdoc asked.

"NO! Nothing at all." I said. I couldn't help but be a bit disappointed at the fact that they might be together.

Even though it's forbidden for me to feel this way…

"Well, just so you know, we're not in a relationship or anything like that. She's like daughter to me." Murdoc clarified. I nodded in response. "You can come over…" He said. "Our flat is just up the street." He said as he started up the street. I caught up with him.

"Heh. Thanks." I said. "Also, I'm going to need a place to stay at. I have nowhere to go…" I said shyly.

Murdoc whipped his head towards me. "You mean to tell me God couldn't get you a house down here or something?!" He said.

"God works in mysterious ways…" I mumbled.

Murdoc heaved I sigh. "Okay. But only until your job is done." I nodded understandingly.

I wonder how this is going to play out…

* * *

**I wrote this when my wifi went out. This is going to have multiple chapters, so stick with me on this one. Anyway, hope you like it. And tell me what you think**


	2. Close Encounter

After walking for about 5 minutes we arrived to his flat. He got his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, revealing a large and spacious place.

"NOODLE!" Murdoc shouted, getting no response. I looked at him skeptically. "'Noodle' is Suzuki. 'Noodle' is her nickname. If I were to call her by her real name she'd probably think I've gone mad." Murdoc said. "So, make yourself at home. And watch those damn wings; I don't need you knocking shit over with them." He said as he walked to the kitchen.

I walked to the living room and sat on the couch. Murdoc emerged from the kitchen with two beers.

"Sorry. I don't drink." I told Murdoc.

He raised an eyebrow. "Who said one of these were for you?" He said as he plopped down next to me on the couch. He sat one can on the table in front of him and opened the other, taking a long swig from. It. "Do you remember being alive?"

"Yeah."

"How was life treating you before you died?"

"It was nice. I was actually a part of a band right before I died."

This seemed to grab Murdoc's attention. "Really? You play any instruments?"

"I play the guitar and keyboard, but I got the job as the lead singer of the band. Our band name was 'Superior'."

"Interesting. How did you die?" He asked.

I cringed at the question. Even though it happened years ago, it still hurts every now and then. I want to be alive and back with my family. It was painful seeing my mom break down at the funeral after seeing my lifeless body in that casket. But, I answered him anyway. "It was in 1998. I was 21 years old. I auditioned for that band I told you about earlier. Well, a man named Jimmy Manson did as well. He was a hippie. He also auditioned for the band. He and my dad went to school together. He always envied my dad because he got the better grades. Dad got a scholarship to the college Jimmy wanted to go to, and ever since has hated him and anyone that has some kind of relationship with my father. So, we both auditioned for Superior, and I got the part as the lead singer. The creator of the band had an uncle, who I was best friends with. His name is Norm. One night I was walking the city streets and saw Jimmy trying to rob Norm so I tried to help him, but Jimmy pulled a gun out on me and threatened to shoot me. I wasn't scared of his threat, so I lunged at him anyway. I choked him and while trying to push the gun away, he grabbed my neck and choked me until I passed out and… he…he…" I couldn't continue. I lowered my head.

* * *

**MURDOC'S POV:**

I saw that it hurt him to continue. I'm not one for consoling, but I feel a different way with Stuart. I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me, those bright blue eyes of his burning into my soul. He bit his lip as he tried his best to fight off the tears, but a couple were stubborn and fell anyway.

"It's alright, Stu. You don't have to continue if you don't want to." I said to him as I scooted over closer to him and wrapped my arm around him. I brushed the fringe out of his dark brown hair, revealing his other eye.

"Thanks." He said as he wiped the tears away. Once he regained his composure and realized I was still holding him, I noticed blush spread across his face. The air got awkward, so I retracted my arm quickly.

"W-Where's the bathroom?" He asked as he jumped up from his spot on the couch.

"Down the hall on the right." I said. He muttered a quick 'thank you' and basically sprinted to his destination.

* * *

**2D'S POV:**

I ran to the bathroom and shut the door with quickness. I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

_Why am I feeling this way? These feelings are forbidden. _

_But there's something about him that I like, and I can't even put my finger on it._

_He's a Satanist! Not only are these feelings wrong, but loving him is like loving Satan himself!_

While I was having a mental argument with myself, Murdoc knocked on the door, which scared the living daylights out of me. My wings sprouted out and one of them got caught in the shower curtain. I turned around in a failed attempt of trying to untangle myself and ended up wrapping myself in the curtain and falling down into the tub and taking the shower curtain with me.

Another thing humans stereotype angels with is the size of our wings. They're really about 2 feet long. But our wingspan is like sticking out our arms and adding another half of our arm to that.

After hearing all of the commotion, Murdoc burst through the door to see what was going on.

"What the hell?" He said once he saw the predicament I was in.

"Wings. Don't you just love them?" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

Murdoc pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. "How…How did you manage to do this?"

"You scared me by knocking on the door. When I get scared like that my wings spread out…"

"…" Murdoc sighed again and walked up to me and offered to help me up. Once I grabbed his hand he yanked me up. I ended up being really close to his face.

I mean _reeeeaaaallllyy _close. We stood there, our faces about 6 inches apart, hand in hand, and stared into each other's eyes. I could feel the blush in my face spread to my ears. Then, we glanced at each other's lips then back into the other man's eyes. Finally we began to close that 6 inch gap, and we were a good inch away, until we heard the front door open and slam shut and we heard a voice call out.

"Murdoc! I'm home!" Came a thick Japanese accent.

Murdoc cleared his throat and hastily pulled away. "Noodle's back. I guess you should go meet her." He turned around and power walked out of the bathroom, leaving me with a bright red face in the dust.

* * *

**Okay, I made I through another chapter. I'm pretty busy. My deviantArt page reached 1000 pageviews Sunday, so I took requests. I have about 5 in total. I drew 2, i'm half way done with drawing one, and i still gotta make the 'thanks for the pageviews' pictures. Not to metion coloring all of these DIGITALLY. It's like , i'm hoping i wake up in time to go somewhere with my family, and right about now my body hurts. I'll see you guys next chapter~**


	3. Forbidden Feelings Are Recognized

I walked out of the bathroom to hear Murdoc talking to Noodle.

"Hey luv."

"Hi!" She said in a cheery voice.

I emerged from the hallway and she saw me.

"Who's your friend, Murdoc?" She asked.

"This is Stuart. He's an angel."

"Hello Stuart!" She said as she walked up to me and shook my hand. "Are you really an angel?" She asked me.

"Yes. These wings don't come off." I said as I tugged on them to prove to her they are real.

"That's cool. What brings you down to Earth?"

"You." I said simply. "God has been sensing some kind of satanic influence in your life recently, and he wanted me to come down and make sure you don't start to worship him."

"I've been living with a Satanist since I was 10, and I'm 22. Why would he send an angel down now?"

"I don't know. He said something about you playing the music of the devil."

Noodle blushed and put her head down. Murdoc frowned.

"What's this about you playing the music of the devil?" He said.

"…I-I… might've played…your bass." She stuttered.

Murdoc inched closer. "Which one?" He asked with a hint of anger.

"E…El-El Diablo…" She said, her head hanging low in shame.

Murdoc ran his fingers through his hair. "So, you've been playing El Diablo, huh?"

"Murdoc, please don't be mad at me. I just wanted to see how good I sounded on it." Noodle said as she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"How long have you been playing it?"

"About a week…"

"So that's why the strings weren't tuned like I like them…"

"I'm sorry…" She said as she put her head down again.

Murdoc sighed and patted her head. "Don't be. Just know if you do it again I'm cutting off your fingers."

Noodle's face lit up. "Thank you!" She said as she threw her arms around Murdoc's neck and game him a quick kiss on the cheek. She hugged him tighter. "I love you Murdoc."

"Yeah yeah I love you too. Now go clean your room or something." He said.

Even though she had bangs covering one of her eyes, I could tell she was squinting them both.

"I'm not a little kid anymore. Plus, I always keep my room clean!"

"Go do something productive with your life then!" He teased her. She giggled and bounced off to her room.

Murdoc got up and walked to the kitchen to get another beer. He sighed and collapsed on the couch, pushing the fringe out of his face.

"Kids…" He said as he opened the can and took a long swig.

I laughed. "You adopted her?"

"Nope. She arrived in a Fed Ex crate at my doorstep one day. I took her and raised her as my own."

I nodded in response.

"Hey, now that you know what was going on with Noodle, don't you have to go back to heaven?" Murdoc asked as he sat up.

"Well, God didn't say when I had to go back, but if you want me to go now I can…" I said slightly hurt as I stood up.

"NO!" Murdoc said hastily as he threw up his hands. He cleared his throat and spoke again. "I mean, I was kind of hoping you'd stay longer. It gets lonely around here while Noodle is at work."

"I'll stay." I said, not being able to hide the smile that spread across my face.

"There's a guest room you can have. I'll show you where it is. He said as he got up and descended down the hallway.

I jumped up and quickly caught up with him. He led me up a flight of stairs to the guest room.

"Here's your room." He said. He turned around to leave.

"Wait!" I shouted and grabbed his hand. He turned around towards me, and I engulfed him in a hug. "Thanks for everything." I whispered in his ear. He hugged me back.

"You're welcome."

We continued hugging for what felt like an eternity until Murdoc pulled away. "I'm hungry. How about we order pizza?" He asked.

"Okay." I said.

He turned around and went downstairs without me. I leaned against the closed door of my temporary bedroom and slid down sighing. I pulled my knees up to my chest and let my thoughts roam.

_I think it's safe to say you love him._

_Even though you're _not _supposed to feel this way. And staying here is going to fill your heart with temptation. You have a very pure heart. It'd be awful to see it turn rotten by being filled with love for a_ human.

_Everything will be okay once you go back to heaven and put your halo back on._

But that's the thing; I don't want to go back to heaven. I want to be human. I want to live, to breathe. I want to _love_ a human and it not be a sin. Love is beautiful, no matter who you give it to. I'm not afraid to clip these wings off to have all of that.

Even though my thoughts and feelings are _forbidden_…

While having yet another argument with myself, I heard soft footsteps coming my way.

"Stuart, are you okay?" Came Noodle's soft voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. I could tell she didn't believe me, but she didn't press the issue. I got up from the floor and went downstairs to the bathroom to wash my hands.

* * *

**Murdo's POV:**

I walked down stairs to the kitchen and sat at the table. Thinking. Wondering. Debating with myself.

_He's an angel, you're a Satanist, loving him is like turning your back on Satan. You and Satan are best friends. You know how he feels about traitors._

_But, I really care for him, and I think he feels the same way about me. _

It doesn't matter. I'll just push my feelings asidelike I always do and ignore them.

Noodle came down and sat by me at the table. "Murdoc?"

"Yes luv?"

"Can we order pizza tonight?"

"You read must've my mind."

* * *

**Since my wifi is screwing up again, I decided to type the third chapter for this story. I'll also be updating my other story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter~**


	4. Fruit Picker

Living with Murdoc and Noodle for the past week is both amazing and weird.

It was awkward when I saw Murdoc parading around in his underwear.

I was about to walk in the kitchen when I saw him digging for a beer the refrigerator. It's one thing to be in your underwear, but it's another to wear a _thong _and be _bent over _while wearing it.

What made it worse was the fact that my wings shot out upon seeing him.

Noodle and I have grown closer. She says we have a 'Zen bond'. We'll sit in her room all day playing videogames and talking. One day while we were talking, she asked me a very uncomfortable question.

"So, have you seen anybody you like?" She asked.

"Well, it's a sin for angels and human to love each other…"

"C'mon! You said it yourself; angels sin too."

Maybe I shouldn't have shared that with her.

"Okay," I said. "There's this one blo-bird that I have my eye on…"

"Really?" She asked. "What's she like?"

I hadn't thought of a lie to tell if she asked that. My mind ran a million miles a second trying to come up with a good enough lie when she started to laugh. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I already know what HE is like." She said. "You love Murdoc."

I gaped at her. "How did you know?"

"It's SO obvious! The way you look at him, the constant blushing, how you prolong physical contact with him, I could go on forever." She said.

"Do you think he likes me back?" I asked, feeling like a hormonal teenaged girl.

"Yeah! He tries to act like he doesn't but I've known him long enough to know that he does." Noodle said. I smiled and blushed.

* * *

I'm sitting on the couch plucking loose feathers from my wings while Murdoc laughs at me, saying I look like a "skinny, retarded rooster with a bad hairdo", when Noodle walks in.

"Hi guys!" She said in her usual spunky voice.

"Hey luv." Murdoc said between fits of laughter.

"Hi Noodle…" I grumbled.

I could tell she was trying to suppress laughter. "I have an announcement to make." She said.

I stopped plucking feathers, which stopped Murdoc's laughter. She continued. "I think we should take a trip to the apple orchard." She said enthusiastically.

"Sure. Why not?" Murdoc said.

I froze. I know how this is going to go…

"Stu? Are you okay?" Noodle asked.

"Yeah, you look paler than usual." Murdoc said with a genuine look of concern written on his face. He cleared his throat then tried to hide the concern.

"I-I don't know about going to the apple orchard…" I said.

Noodle frowned. "Why?" She asked.

"Yeah." Murdoc said. "Since you're the only one out of the three of us that can fly, you could go up and get those hard-to-reach apples for us."

I've failed to tell them about the forbidden fruit, and I don't plan to tell them at all. Other that there being a possibility of finding the fruit, there really isn't an excuse for me not to go. I sighed and spoke. "Okay. I'll go." I said. Noodle cheered.

"Okay. First thing tomorrow." She said.

The rest of the night was a blur.

We sat round and arranged plans for tomorrow. We're leaving at 10 in hopes to arrive there at 11, depending on how traffic is. I sat, hoping that we wouldn't come across either of the apples, but there was a part of me that wanted to find it. I tried to convince myself that we wouldn't find it, but that same part of me knew we would.

There are many factors that could happen.

I find the fruit, present it to Murdoc, and he bites it with me. Off to hell I go.

Or, what if Noodle was wrong? What if Murdoc doesn't like me? What if I find the fruit, explain it to him, and he laughs at me?

I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my wings around myself and sighed. My head was staring to hurt. I rested my head on my arms.

"Stu, you alright?" Came a gruff voice.

"Yeah." I said. I lifted my head. "Where's Noodle?"

"She went to bed 30 minutes ago."

"I guess I'll go too. Goodnight." I said as I got up to go to bed. I was honestly tired. Even my wings were drooping when I stood up.

I crawled into my bed and fell fast asleep.

O~o~O~o~o~o

I woke up at eight to an alarm clock screaming at me. I sat up and hit it so it would quiet down. I don't remember having one in here.

Noodle.

I grumbled to myself and got up to go to the bathroom. I washed up and headed back to my room to change into some clothes I bought the other day. A white t-shirt with some white jeans and my white dress shoes.

By the time I got dressed it was 9:07. I walked downstairs to the kitchen. No one was in there, so I decided to make some toast. I put some in the toaster, but they burned.

I'm really glad it isn't necessary for angels to eat.

I threw them away and went into the refrigerator for some orange juice. I got a tall glass, and before I could bring the glass to my lips, Noodle came into the kitchen clad in a bright red fitted shirt and black jeans.

"Morning Stuart! You ready to hit the road?"

I looked up at the clock and it read 9:34.

"But it's too early." I whined.

"Not now silly! Besides, I still have to lure Murdoc out of his room."

Just as she said that, we heard his bedroom door slam shut.

Speaking of the devil…

He walked into the kitchen with us mumbling something under his breath.

"Good morning Murdoc!" Noodle said in a bright voice.

"Morning Noods. Morning Stuart." He said. I noticed his tone of voice changed a bit when he said something to me. Did it sound a bit dreamier?

"So, we're about to leave in a few minutes. You guys don't want to eat anything?" Noodle asked.

"Nope. I'll just grab an apple when we get there." Murdoc said.

"Angels don't have to eat." I said.

Noodle made herself some toast (which didn't burn, by the way) and by the time she finished it was time for us to go. We all descended down the stairs to get into the car. I could feel Murdoc's eyes on me the whole ride to the orchard.

The orchard was beautiful with its many apple trees. We all grabbed baskets and went off to pick apples. The tree we were picking off of had rotten apples, so we went to the next tree, which was the same as the one before. Most of the trees had rotten apples.

"How about we split up and look for good trees?" Noodle asked.

We all agreed to do just that. Noodle ran to a faraway tree that looked like it had good apples, while Murdoc and I picked apples off the same tree.

"Stuart?"

"Yes Murdoc?"

"Are you into blokes?"

I froze, and I could feel the blush spread to my ears. He looked at me, expecting an answer.

"Y-yeah…" I finally admitted.

"…I like you. A lot…" He blurted out as he tossed a rotten apple over his shoulder.

I looked at him and blushed harder. "I like you too…"

He smiled and continued to pick rotten apples. He looked up towards the top and spotted one that looked good. He pointed to it. "Hey, I think that one is good."

I flew to where he was pointing and grabbed the apple… The Forbidden Apple of Love, to be exact. I gulped and prayed that I wouldn't bite it with Murdoc. I went down to where Murdoc was and handed him the apple with shaking hands.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I hadn't told him about the apples, so I did.

"You're supposed to bite it with the one you love at the same time…" I said as I blushed.

"Then we better get to biting, right?"

"N-no! It's a sin." I said.

"I worship Satan, I know where I'm going when I die."

"But what about me?" I asked.

"I already know it's a sin for an angel to love a human, so what harm would be done if you sinned again?" He asked.

I sighed and walked up to him and took ahold of the apple.

"And what happens when you bit into the apple?"

"I don't know…" I said.

He looked at me and smiled. "All the more reason to bite it, right?"

I smiled and leaned forward, as well as Murdoc, to take a forbidden bite…

* * *

**Okay** **so I updated today yay! I'm seriously going to update Switcheroo soon. I'll start typing the next chapter for it right now! Hope you enjoyed this chapter~**


	5. Forbidden Bite

We took the forbidden bite.

The apple was crisp and sweet, just like the feeling of love. Nothing seemed to change about us.

Or so we thought.

"Feel any different?" Murdoc asked me as he blinked a couple of times.

"No. You?"

"No."

"I guess this was all for nothing, huh?" I said.

"Not really; you still have me." Murdoc said. He took the apple and tossed it over his shoulder. Grabbing my hands, he intertwined our fingers together and pulled me closer to him…

And he kissed me softly on my lips.

This wasn't any normal kiss. This was a kiss that made your knees go out, a kiss that made your hear skip a beat.

This was the kiss you have when you're in love with someone.

I guess the apple did work.

I quickly got over my shock and kissed him back. When he pulled away both of us were blushing madly.

"I've wanted to do that since I first met you." Murdoc chuckled.

"I have too." I said as I blushed harder.

He put his hand behind my neck and kissed me again. He pulled away and brushed the fringe out of my eye before he spoke up again. "Why do you cover your eye? You have very pretty eyes."

I shrugged. "I don't know. This is how I wore my hair when was alive."

"You should change it." He said as he played with my hair. He pushed it back. "Maybe a buzz cut? Or a mohawk? Oh! I've got it." He ruffled my hair and pulled at a few locks. "Spikey hair. You'd look great with it!" Murdoc said with a smile.

I blushed and smiled back. I reached up and tried to fix my now messy hair "Guess there's no point in trying to look for good apples, huh?" I said.

"Nope. Let's go look for Noodle." Murdoc said.

We walked close together in search of the guitarist. After some time, we found her, sitting under a tree red faced wearing an angry expression.

"Noods, you okay?" Murdoc asked.

"... Watashi wa nani ka yoi ringo... Orokana kaju-en o mitsukeru koto ga dekimasendeshita... Hitobito no okane o muda ni..."

[Translation: I couldn't find any good apples…stupid orchard…wasting people's money…]

"Noodle luv, calm down" Murdoc said. "You're so angry that you're talking in your native tongue."

"Can we leave now?" Noodle said. "Because I'm seriously about to pop."

"We came looking for you so we could go home." Murdoc said as he extended a hand to her.

As we walked towards the gates, the man that owned the land came out.

"Did you guys enjoy yourselves? I see you didn't get any of our delicious apples."

Noodle turned around and threw a punch at him, but before it could reach his face, Murdoc grabbed her from behind.

"Okay young lady. Off to the Geep you go!" Murdoc said as he struggled to drag her to the car.

"Anata ga dorobō o kuso! Anata wa, hitobito no okane o nusumu tame ni jigoku e ikudeshou kono yarō!" Noodle said as Murdoc dragged her.

[Translation: You fucking thief! You will go to hell for stealing people's money you bastard!]

"Sorry, all of the apples on the trees were rotten and she was angry. Please excuse her." I apologized.

"Stuart! Come help me open the car door- damn it Noodle get back here!" Murdoc's voice sounded in the distance, following a raging little Japanese woman seeking some kind of revenge. I ran in her direction and scooped her up in my arms and slung her over my shoulder, keeping a good grip on her.

"Once again, my apologies. And good day to you!" I said as I raced to the car, leaving the man confused and startled.

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o

"But Muuuuuuuurdoc-san! I should drive." Noodle whined.

"Nope. I won't have you driving us mad." Murdoc said in a fatherly tone.

"But I'm not maaaaaaad!" Noodle whined some more.

It was hard watching the scene in front of me play out without laughing, so a few snorts escaped my mouth. They immediately stopped when Noodle glared daggers at me.

"And you're 'not mad'. Noodle, I'm driving, and that's that." Murdoc said as he climbed into the driver seat. I climbed into the passenger seat, and Noodle climbed in the back pouting.

After driving for 5 minutes I wanted to jump out of the car.

"MURDOC! SLOW DOWN!" I shrieked as we almost hit a truck.

"Calm down Stuart." Murdoc said.

"CALM DOWN?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN AND I'M ABOUT TO DIE AGAIN?!" I shouted. Noodle laughed at what I said.

"You're cute when you're angry." Murdoc smirked, which made me blush. Shifting his attention to me, he didn't notice a monster-sized truck coming our way.

"MURDOC WATCH THE DAMN ROAD!" Noodle shouted. Murdoc obeyed and swerved out of the way, the Geep tilting onto its side. It quickly fell back in place.

By now I was screaming at the top of my lungs. I hardly even noticed Noodle laughing at me in the background because I was screaming so loud. Then, we came to a screeching halt in front of the flat, and I almost flew through the windshield. I pulled my legs up to my chest and hugged them. I couldn't control my shaking.

"Stu, are you okay?" Noodle ased as she put her hand on my shoulder. I nodded in response.

"Do you need help out?" Murdoc asked. I nodded again. Sighing, he scooped me up in his arms bridal style and carried out of the Geep. "Noodle, could you open the door for me?"

Noodle got out out her set of keys and opened the door. She walked up stairs with Murdoc leading, up to her room. Murdoc walked up to mine and opened the door.

Murdoc stood me on the floor and I immediately lost my balance and fell. He caught me and sat me on my bed.

"You need to get used to how I drive. He chuckled as he pat me on my head. "Well, take it easy until you regain your balance." He turned and left out of the room.

Note to self: _NEVER_ let Murdoc drive again.

* * *

**Okay, I updated! AND HOLY SHIT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER! And guys, lemme just put this out there; the reason why all of the apples rotted was because of the fruit. It has it's special way of being picked by the right couple, I guess ^^ Anyway, I' drawing the cover for this, but can't get the damned wings right TT_TT) So once I get it to what I want it to look like, then I'll scan it, color it, and all that good stuff**

**So anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And tell me what you think; I'm not really happy with this chapter ;~;**


	6. The Shower

**Hi guys! I noticed that I haven't updated this in forever, so please forgive me. I hope to have another chapter in tomorrow too (though it's not guaranteed). Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I sighed and laid my head down on the pillow. Having to endure Murdoc's hellish driving has made me tired. I closed my eyes and slowly slipped into unconsciousness…

_All of a sudden, we were back at the orchard. I grabbed the apple and presented it to Murdoc._

_"Is this one good?" He asked me. I explained to him what the fruit was and what it does._

_"We're both supposed to bite it at the same time." I said as I blushed._

_He looked into my eyes. "I guess we better get to biting it."_

_I looked up at him and smiled. I held the apple up high enough for both our mouths to reach it and we both took a bite of it._

_"You feel any different?" Murdoc asked me._

_"I feel… guilty…"_

_Murdoc frowned. "Why?"_

_"…I just sinned…"_

_As soon as I said that, the air got colder and ominous dark clouds filled the sky. Some were moved out of the way by a large hand. God revealed his scowling face to me._

_"Stuart…" His voice boomed in an angry manner._

_"I-I'm sorry!" I tried to tell him. He wouldn't listen._

_"You've committed the worst sin an angel can commit." His voice grew angrier and angrier by the second. He reached down and ripped my wings off. I then felt the earth beneath my feet open up and swallow me whole._

_I was falling straight to Hell._

_God lifted his fingers and pointed them at me. I yelped as the lighting that came from them struck me. I could feel the electric bolts course through my veins. It felt as if I would catch on fire._

_I hit the ground in Hell pretty hard. Face first, I hit my eye hardly. I avoided the pain there and began to get up. I began to look around my surrounding. It was pitch dark. When I least expected it, fire engulfed my entire being._

I bolted up from my dream in a cold sweat. I could feel tears roll down my face. I sat up completely and swung my long legs over the edge of the bed. I put my head in my hands.

"It was just a dream. It was just a dream." I say to myself over and over. But, I can't shake the feeling that it was more than that. Maybe it was a premonition? Or maybe it really was a dream. I can't tell. Whatever it was, I just hope it doesn't come true. Realizing that I'm still sweating, I get up and go to the bathroom for a shower. Even though angels don't get dirty, I _feel _dirty.

I take off the clothes I wore earlier to the orchard and turn the shower on and wait for the water to get warm. I take a glance at myself in the mirror. My face is stained with tears, my hair tangled on my head, and my eyes are blood shot. This shouldn't be happening to me. I sighed and stepped into the shower. I let the warn water drip onto my body. I ran my fingers through my hair in an attempt to untangle my hair, and I let my thoughts run through my mind.

"Mind if I join?" Came a gruff voice.

Started, I yelped and my wings shot out and managed to hit Murdoc in his head and knock him out cold.

"Murdoc!" I knelt down to see if he was okay. There was a bit of swelling around his eye, but other than that he was okay.

Stupid wings.

I got out of the shower to go to my room and dress. It was then when I realized…

"Crap, crap, crap!" I said to myself. I forgot to bring a towel with me! Not wanting to humiliate myself further, I decided I would run quickly to my room and put on clothes.

I got there and quickly pulled on my clothes and dashed back to the bathroom. I managed to find the towels and grabbed one for Murdoc. I arrived to the bathroom and wrapped the towel around Murdoc's naked body.

"Why do you have to be such a pervert?" I question him, even though I know he won't respond. I hoist up his body, and he's surprisingly light. I decided to take him to my room since it's closer. I hauled the unconscious Murdoc to my room and laid him on my bed.

Running back to the bathroom again, I find Murdoc's clothes and carry them upstairs to my room and commenced to dressing Murdoc. Which wasn't easy because he is so limp. I finally dressed him and tried to wake him up.

"Murdoc, wake up." I slapped his face lightly.

No response.

"How hard did I hit you?" I poked and slapped his face.

Still no response.

I sighed and walked to my door. "Noodle!" I called.

A few seconds later, she came trampling up the steps. "What's wrong?"

"Do you know how to wake people up from being unconscious?"

"What?" I grabbed her hand and waked in my room to show her Murdoc.

"He's out cold."

"Stuart, how did this happen?"

"Well, he scared me and I hit him in the head with my wing by accident…"

Noodle nodded as she tried to wake up Murdoc. Then she snapped. "OH! I know what'll what him up." She shuffled out of my room and returned with her Les Paul and amplifier. She hooked the guitar up and played an e chord.

Surprisingly, Murdoc jumped up at the loud sound.

"WHA?!" He shouted. "How the hell did I get here?"

"Stu carried you here." Noodle said.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah. I remember I stepped in the sh-" He stopped midsentence and rephrased it. "-shtudio and scared Stuart."

Noodle cocked her head to the side. "Since when did we have a studio in here?"

Murdoc acted like he didn't hear what she said. "Okay! How about we watch a movie!"

Noodle shrugged and left out of my room. I turned to leave, but Murdoc grabbed my hand and turned me around. He planted his lips on mine.

"You scare easily." He chuckled before kissing me again.

"Shut up." I said in a playful manner before kissing me again.

* * *

**Just to let you guys know; I'll (finally) stop pussy-footing around and get to the interesting part of the plot starting in the next chapter (which will hopefully be up tomorrow). Tell me what you think!**


	7. Promises Made

**OKAY, so this chapter is beyond 'overdue'. Sorry, and thanks to those who have stuck with me up until now thank you ;u; Anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

The past few months have been complete Hell. I keep having these vivid nightmares of God banishing me to the depths of Hell… I don't know how long I can take it. It's like one side of me wants to go back to heaven, but because of Murdoc, the other side of me wants to stay.

And I feel really bad about sinning. It's not like Murdoc and I have had sex or anything. It's just that voice in the back of my skull keeps nagging me. Anytime I hug Murdoc it nags me. Anytime we kiss it nags louder.

We weren't planning on telling Noodle, but she caught us kissing about a month ago. Saying she was (and still is) fangirling would be an understatement.

It's weird when we go out in public. We try to act normal, but having everyone staring at us because of my wings makes our outings less than normal.

It's all too much for me. These wings get in the way of everything. When we go out everyone stares at us. It's as if they've never heard of or even seen an angel before! I really want to be a human, but am I willing to give up what I have to become one?

I don't know. The only way I'd do that is if I'm pushed completely over the edge. But where is this 'edge', and when will I cross it?

I have a mental debate when Murdoc walks in. He smiled. "Hey luv."

I sighed. "Hi." I said while looking up from my spot on the bed.

He walked over to where I was and sat down bedside me. He gently grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb in my palm before intertwining his fingers with mine. He smiled at me. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I just wanted to tell you that no matter what happens, I'll always love you." He put his head in the crook of my neck.

"Murdoc?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me one thing…" I said as I removed his head from my shoulder and looked him in his eyes.

"What?"

"Promise me that no matter what happens, we'll both still love each other."

Murdoc smiled and wrapped his pinky around mine. "Promise" We laughed and shared a kiss. "Wanna go out for lunch?" He asked me.

I honestly didn't want to go out. "You sure you just don't want to stay here?"

"Well, neither one of us know how to cook, and we gotta eat." Murdoc heaved a sigh. "But I suppose we can order lunch and have them deliver here."

I smiled. "That sounds like a plan to me."

"We'll have Chinese, yeah?"

"Yeah."

We got up and headed to the kitchen. I sat down while Murdoc grabbed the phone and ordered Chinese food. He hung up and sat next to me. "They should be here in about 30 minutes."

I nodded and let my thoughts roam back to my reoccurring nightmares. I still can't make myself believe that they are just dreams. They have some kind of meaning…

Murdoc gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "What's buggin' ya?"

I still haven't told Murdoc about them. I don't want to.

I gave a fake smile. "Nothing."

The expression on his face said he wasn't convinced, but he didn't press the issue. "Just know that you can be truthful with me."

I gave a nod. "Hey, I know you're a Santanist, but have you sold your soul to the devil?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about me." He chuckled as he patted my head.

"You can't tell me?"

"It's my little secret." He said with a wink.

I sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to tell me. Then, I started to sense a presence. I focused on what it could be. I could feel the color drain from my face once I realized what it was.

I was sensing another angel.

The presence was getting closer and closer.

It must be an angel coming here for me.

"Stu, are you okay?" Murdoc asked me.

Just then, a white orb came into view then morphed into a fellow angel and friend of mine. His name is Russel Hobbs. He was wearing a white suit.

We passed away a few years apart. When he was in high school he and his friends were gunned down

"Hey man, is everything okay? You've been gone for a long time."

I gulped. "Y-yeah…"

Russel frowned. "Who's your 'friend'?"

"Yeah, I was just about to ask you the same thing…" Murdoc said, squinting his eyes at Russel.

"Why are you even here? This world sucks, and I can practically _smell _the sin and regret here." Before I got the chance to say something else, Russel got a glimpse of the inverted cross Murdoc sported on his neck. "No wonder it feels so thick here! What are you doing living with a Satanist?!"

"There's nothing wrong with being a Satanist." Murdoc said through clenched teeth.

"But you'll be going much farther than just six feet when you die." Russel shot back. "Which brings me back to my question; why in God's name are you here?!"

"The girl who had some satanic influences in her life lives here. She's at work now…"

"I checked with God. He said she isn't steering that way anymore."

"W-well I want to stay a bit longer to make sure she doesn't relapse."

Russel nodded slowly and sighed. "Okay. But come back soon; everyone misses you." And with that, he was gone.

Murdoc looked over towards me. "So, you're going to leave soon?" There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"NO!" I quickly said. "I don't plan on leaving soon."

He smirked then checked the time on his phone. "It's been 35 minutes! Where the hell are the delivery guys?!"

"Maybe they're running a little late. We should wait a bit longer."

We waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

An hour had passed since Murdoc placed our order.

"That's it; I'm marching right up to that restaurant and demanding they give me that overpriced food for free!"

"Murdoc, please don't get in trouble. Remember you almost killed a guy because you broke his nose and he choked on his own blood?"

"Shh! The cops still haven't caught me yet."

We made our way out of the flat and into the Camaro he named 'Stylo'. He (surprisingly) didn't drive as fast as he usually did, but he still managed to almost hit about 3 cars. We arrived at the restaurant after driving for about 5 minutes. We stepped out of the car and walked into the building side by side. One of Murdoc's friends saw him and motioned him to come over to where he was.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Murdoc sauntered over towards his friend, leaving Stu behind. "Hey Rob. What's been goin' on with you?"

Rob laughed. "Nothing." He started to toy with the inverted cross hanging from his neck. "You're with that guy with the wings?"

Murdoc frowned. "Yeah. Why?"  
"Well, I been hearin' about that around town. Everyone seems to think you, a Satanist, is in a relationship with that angel!" He laughed. "Imagine what the man downstairs is going to think about this."

"Really?" Murdoc felt sick. He didn't want to upset Satan. He loved Stuart, but he had a reputation to keep up!

"Yeah. Why do you even hang around him?"

Murdoc thought for a second. "Well, y'know…"

Stuart walked up to Murdoc and tapped his shoulder.

"Leave me alone, Bird Boy." Murdoc spat.

Stuart was taken back by this. He allowed his head to drop. "Okay…" he said quietly before he turned around to leave out of the restaurant.

Murdoc felt bad for treating the angel the way he did and ran after him, but once he got outside he realized it was too late.

* * *

**STUART P.O.V**

I sat in the alley behind the restaurant. I know Murdoc loves me. I know he didn't mean those words at the restaurant. He wanted to protect his reputation, but he let that blind the fact that I have feelings…

That was honestly the last straw. I love Murdoc, but I don't want him to feel as if he has to fake rejection towards me to protect his reputation. I still want to be with him, but not like this. Not while I have wings. I said it once before, and I'm not afraid to actually do it.

I'll clip these wings off to become a human.

"Stuart! Where are you?!" Came Murdoc's voice. I could hear his footsteps coming closer.

"Lord, please find it in your heart to forgive for what I'm about to do…" I heard myself mutter.

I flew into the air just before Murdoc turned the corner and saw me. He walked under the spot I was levitating in and looked around. I lowered myself to the ground and walked up behind him. Using one hand to intertwine our fingers and the other to lift his head back, I kissed him and told him the last thing he will hear from me as an angel.

"I love you…" And with that, I disappeared, leaving no trace of myself but the single feather for him to remember me by…

* * *

**Okay, so this is the last chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**where everything is all happy and sane. The following chapters are going t be- wait, I can't spoil it now, can I? ;) I'm thinking about illustrating this, but I don't know. morethanjustausername, I PROMISE I'll ink the second page of the manga! Lol, until next time**


	8. Gone

**Heh heh, I'm baaaaaaack with another epic update~**

* * *

MURDOC P.O.V.

I turned around to see one of Stuart's feathers. He… disappeared. I looked around for him, but he really is gone. I dropped down to the ground.

"No…no…" Was all I could say. He went back because of me…

I looked up to see his feather. I reached out and grabbed it. It felt how soft and delicate it was in between my fingers. Just like he was…

"Oh GOD!" I ran to the nearest trashcan and threw up in it. I then started towards my car.

Getting in, I didn't even bother to strap myself in. I just started the engine up and drove home.

Along the way I was able to bite back tears, but once I got inside the flat I plopped down onto the couch and cried so hard. I hadn't cried so hard in my life. Except for the time when I lost him…

Fuck. I promised myself I wouldn't think about him, but I did anyway. Now I'm crying harder, if that's even possible.

I cried so hard. I realized that my life is meaningless. Everything and everyone I've ever truly loved in my life disappeared right under my nose…

I sniffled and began to twirl the feather that I clutched onto for dear life as I stared at it.

Just then Noodle walked in.

"Hi Murdoc!" She chirped happily with a smile.

But as soon as she saw me crying the smile on her face fell instantly. She simply walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me.

I began crying again. My tears fell to top of her head and soaked her hair, but she didn't care. She simply hugged me and waited for me to calm my sobbing.

Once my sobbing calmed she asked what happened.

I told her everything that happened. I half expected her slap me or show me that she hated me but she didn't.

"So, Stuart went back to Heaven?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes, and it's all my fault. I'm sorry Noodle. I know how much you liked him and-"

She silenced me by pressing her finger to my lips. "Murdoc, don't blame yourself. You might've pushed him a bit, but going back to Heaven was entirely Stuart's decision. He was a strong angel, and he was coping with being in love and it being a sin. He just wanted to give his heart a rest." She looked up at me with mournful eyes.

I sniffled and nodded. I looked back at her. "Promise me you won't leave me."

Noodle hugged me again. "I promise."

STUART'S P.O.V.

I watched the scene play out in secrecy. Angels can be invisible if they don't want to be seen. I breathed heavily. It hurts so much to see Murdoc like this. He doesn't deserve the heartache. It's funny how they think that I'm on my way to heaven. I love Murdoc too much even consider that an option.

I teleported out of the living room and onto the streets of London. By now, the sun is beginning to set. I'm still invisible as I walk down the street. I made my way to a dark, deserted alleyway. I leaned against the abandoned building and drew an inverted cross over my heart and said a chant that opened up a portal to hell…


	9. Deal With The Devil

**A double update yay! ****And if any part of this sounds a bit weird please tell me...**

* * *

I fell onto the ground with a crash and made an impression in it.

God, I've got to work on my landing…

I stood up and brushed myself off and took a look at my surroundings.

I was standing in front of an ominous black castle. I could hear the snarls of demons and the cries of those who broke their promise to Satan. I gulped and started towards the castle. When I walked inside there was a demon siting at a desk. She peered up at me behind her wireframe glasses.

"Hello, welcome to Hell. Do you have an appointment with our evil king Satan?" she said in a bored voice.

Wait… what? You're supposed to make an appointment?

"I take it you didn't by the look on your face." She said in the same bored voice.

I stepped up to her and whispered. "Um, I'm here to make a deal with Satan…"

"So is everyone else here idiot." She said to me as if I truly am an idiot.

I sighed, then got an idea. "Okay, I'll just take my idiotic angel arse back to Heaven…" I turned around to leave (and show off my wings).

She instantly perked up. "Well, I could squeeze you in as the next appointment…"

Grinning to myself, I pulled the grin off my features and turned around. "You'd do that for me?"

"Yes. King Satan's been wanting a bit of value. You might get a great deal with him." She said.

"Thanks luv."

"Just sit over there and wait for a while." She said pointing to a row of chairs.

After about five minutes of waiting it was my turn. I got up from my seat and walked into the long black corridor. I arrived in the entrance at a black throne that sat in the middle of the room. There sat Satan himself. He looked like a human, with somewhat spikey black hair and light gray eyes. He was clad in a black suit with red stitching. The only thing that appeared inhuman about him was the fact that he had horns coming out of his head on either side. Even his teeth were human like.

"Come. Sit." He snapped his fingers and instantly a chair speeded towards me from behind and knocked me into it. It didn't stop moving until I was face to face with him.

"So, why are you in my presence today?" He asked me as he crossed his legs. He looked half amused by me.

"W-well, I was thinkin', maybe you could turn me into a human?" I stammered as I twiddled with my thumbs.

"Okay, what's in it for me?" He asked almost immediately after the words left out of my mouth.

"Whatever you want!" I blurted out.

The latter smirked. "Stand up." He commanded as he motioned his finger up.

As if on impulse I stood up, but not on my own.

Satan made the chair I was sitting in disappear. He walked up to me to examine me.

"Angels wings… Pure heart…" He said more to himself in an impressed way. He was standing right behind me when he walked up to me and leaned his weight on me.

"Tell me, exactly why do you want to be a human? Don't you want to fly around in the clouds being a saint with that goody two shoes Jesus?"

"I-I'm doing it f-for someone I love." I stuttered.

Satan turned me around and brought his face close to mine. He stared intensely in my eyes. I could feel the heat rise to my face.

"You're a cute one…"

I'm sure I was as red as a cherry by now.

"Who's the lucky person?"

"M-Murdoc Niccals." I blurted out again.

Satan let go of my face and pulled back. "Heh, I knew you were a poof."

This time I blushed out of embarrassment.

"Murdoc Niccals? Really? I'm surprised he settled for an angel."

"I thought he was joking when he said he knew you…"

"Nooo. He and I go back to when he was a teenager."

"Really now?" I asked as my interest heightened.

"Yeah. Hey, a friend of Murdoc's is a friend of mine. What did you want again?"

YES!

"I want you to turn me into a human."

"Okay. But just because you're a friend doesn't mean you get off easy." He walked back over towards his throne and sat back down. "How about your wings and pure heart?"

I inhaled deeply and nodded. "Yes."

This brought a smile to Satan's face. "So, how were you like when you were alive?"

I had to stop and think about that, but I obviously took too long, because he snapped his fingers and a song started playing. It sounded sinister.

The words started, and all of a sudden I find myself singing along to the song. I've _never_ heard this song before, so why am I mimicking the song perfectly like I practiced it my whole life?

"So you're singer…" He said it as if he was just coming to the conclusion.

I couldn't answer him though. I was too busy singing lyrics I didn't know I knew. Are these lyrics even in English? They sound like they are, but at the same time they don't.

"How many more hidden talents do you have?" He asked, knowing full and well I wouldn't be able to answer him. He waved his fingers in the air, and automatically my hands shoot up a little below my waist and my fingers wiggle.

Satan swiped his fingers in the air and I'm sitting at an organ playing it. The song sounds even scarier and evil.

I don't like the feeling of being controlled. It's like I'm Satan's puppet. I can fill my eyes widening the longer I'm being manipulated into singing.

I'm barely able to concentrate now. I stare off into space like I'm blind and my fingers stay on the organ keys.

His magic is so powerful…

I hit a couple high notes and press harder on the keys. I continue singing lyrics I don't know and playing music I've never heard of. It's like I can hear myself, but at the same time I can't. It seems as if the whole castle moves and sings to this song with me.

Finally, the instrumental of the song plays, marking the end of it. Once I'm out of Satan's control I slump over the instrument I'm sitting at and pant heavily.

"Thanks for the show." Satan chuckled. "Never thought I'd get a singer that plays the piano to perform for me."

"I also play the guitar." I huffed.

"You do?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow. "Mind giving me solo?"

"Nonono!" I said frantically, which made Satan chuckle darkly.

He grinned evilly as he made a pair of scissors appear in his hand.

"Since you're a friend, I'll help you out a bit on getting Murdoc as a human, but only briefly."

I am about to fulfill my deal…


	10. Paths Cross

**Heh heh. Look who finally decided to update... Please forgive me if this chapter sucks ;n;**

* * *

17…

17 fucking years! Satan _did _say he'd help me get together with Murdoc…

But I wasn't expecting him to take me back in time by 17 years! And they say God works in mysterious ways…

The good thing is; I'm a human!

The bad thing is; I'm a fucking blue haired freak! Satan also decided to change the course of my life up…

Or maybe God did this as punishment for betraying him. A note just magically appeared on my bed from Satan. It said quote

'_Haha! You should look in the mirror…'_

So I did, and that's the moment I realized my hair is blue. I screamed at the top of my lungs. My mother came running upstairs to my room to see what was wrong. I broke down crying because I hadn't seen her in years. I forgot that I went back, so she just stood there stroking my back with this confused look on her face.

Once she left I continued reading the note.

_'Yeah, so when you were 7 you fell out of a tree and your hair fell out and grew back blue.'_

Seriously?

_'You have cetaphobia.'_

…You've got to be kidding me…

_'And you smoke.'_

Please tell me it's cigarettes and not something really random like pink construction paper or some shit like that…

_'Sorry for the inconvenience, you know I'm not the only one with tricks up his sleeve.'_

Can I get a refund or something like that?

_'At least you still have your looks.'_

Don't patronize me…

_'I got you a job. You have to be there at 2:30 pm.'_

I looked over at my clock on my nightstand and see it's 2:34. I jumped up and put on some other clothes and dart out of the house.

I stopped to see if Satan put the address of my workplace on the note. Luckily he did, and because I know this city in and out I should be there in no less than 3 minutes. I looked to make sure no cars were coming and ran across the street.

The next thing I know I hear yelling and turn around just in time to see a Vauxhall Austra speeding towards me. Before I had any time to react it hit me square in my face. My whole body hurts from the impact, my eye especially. I start to black out, and the last thing I remember is seeing a familiar figure, but I can't quite make out who it is.

**MURDOC P.O.V.**

Holy shit! That kid just came out of nowhere running in the middle of the street. Okay, maybe it was me who came out of nowhere, but this isn't about that. I hit him. I tried yelling at him to get the hell out of my way, but by the time he turned around I bounced my car off his face. I hurried out of my car and checked to see if he was dead. He breathing was rugged, but at least he was still alive. I scooped up this mysterious boy and hopped back in my car to take him to the hospital. I laid his head in my lap and sped off. After a while he started to bleed on my jeans so I took my shirt off and wrapped his head in it, making sure to cover the eye that had blood pouring out of it.

We finally arrived at the hospital and the staff took care of it from there.

I just hope I don't go to jail…

**STUART'S P.O.V.**

I could hear the doctors and nurses rushing around me, taking off my shirt and jacket trying to stop me from bleeding so much. I tried so hard to lift my head and ask them what was wrong, but I couldn't move. They were hooking me up to an I.V. machine.

So much pain…

It's virtually unbearable. The doctor took a flashlight and separated my eyelids and shone the light in my right eye. Then he moved to my left eye.

He eye that hurts so much…

I tried to scream as loud as I could, but once again nothing came out.

The doctor paused. He called another doctor to come and look at my right eye. She gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Is that even possible?"

"Williams," He called to a nurse. "Go ask the man outside what this boy's name is so we can look up his medical history."

I heard the shuffling of feet that faded for a while then came back. "He doesn't know, sir," She said. "He said quote 'I was driving along and that dimwit ran in the middle of the street and I ended up running him over. How the bloody fuck am I supposed to know his name?'"

Wow, I didn't know he'd say something like that…

"So, he attempted suicide?" The doctor asked.

I screamed no and tried to tell them what happened but my breath barely came out heavier.

"Williams, go and try to look him up." He doctor sighed.

I heard the shuffling of feet again.

"I've seen people have hyphema, but never to this severity." Said the other doctor.

Hyphema? What…?

With all my might I attempt to ask they what the hell is wrong with my eye, but my muscles remain stiff.

"There have been few cases as severe as these." The first doctor said.

"Do you think this will ever clear for him?" The female doctor asked.

"I highly doubt it. That is, if he wakes up from the coma."

Wait… I'M IN A WHAT?!

"I guess you're right…" She trailed off.

The nurse came shuffling quickly back inside. "His name is Stuart Pot. Age 19. When he was seven he fell out of a tree. His hair fell out and grew back blue. He suffers from chronic headaches and is prescribed prescription pills."

"Hmm, he fell out of a tree and his hair fell out and grew back blue…" The male doctor said.

"This kid's a walking freak show…" The female doctor mumbled.

Is that what people think of me?

"Well, we just have to contact his loved ones and hope that he wakes up from this." The male doctor finally let go of my eye.

I tried to open my eyes, speak, move, but nothing worked. I continued lying there, alone with my thoughts, until finally I slipped into a strange, white world.

It felt as if I could see God with an angered expression that read 'Take that'.


	11. Jail - Delusional

**This would've been up earlier today, but I read the worst fanfiction EVER (My Immortal) today, and I wanted to be positive I didn't start typing the way the author did. Just to let you guys know, the "-" Separates Jail and Delusional, since you can't have slashes in the chapter title. So it's actually Jail/Delusional :D **

* * *

**MURDOC P.O.V.**

So, the little idiot (whose name is Stuart)… His parents came bursting through the doors of the emergency room. Along with the police…

Fuck…

The pig started questioning me about what happened and I told them I was driving down the street and he came running out of nowhere and before I could tell his dumb arse to move my bumper made contact with his face.

His parents are lovely people. His mother slapped me when I referred to her son as a dumb arse. Her husband hurried up and grabbed her before she could try to hit me again. Then when I got up to fight the husband (I'll never hit a woman) he caught sight of my inverted cross hanging from my neck and turned bright red and charged at me. The pig tried to step in but I sidestepped him and punched the father in his face. They called security and now I'm in jail for aggravated battery and reckless driving.

I'm now sitting here in this dirty, stupid cell. I look around to find a rock sitting on the concrete floor. It's not chalk, but it should do for now. I drew the pentagram on the floor and sat in the middle of it and concentrated until I was able to channel Satan.

"Hello Murdoc!" He said.

"Hey…" I trailed off. "I need a favor."

Satan huffed and rolled his eyes. "What did you do _now_?"

"I ran over some blue haired git!" I spat.

Satan raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

I continued ranting. "Yeah! His name's Stuart Pot and he looks like a douchebag."

Satan had a look on his face that read "dammit!" mixed with a bit of concern. He mumbled something that sounded like "This wasn't supposed to happen. Damn God and his tricks…"

"What did you say?" I asked him so I could hear him better.

Satan shook his head. "Nothing!" He changed the subject. "Did you kill him?"

He's asking a few too many questions about the wellbeing of the boy…

"No…" I said cautiously. "He's in a coma. The doctors said he's got hyphema or some shit in his left eye. They think he might be blind in it if he wakes up."

Satan looked a bit more relaxed. "Okay." He took a look at where I was. "You're in jail because you're being charged with…?"

"Aggravated battery and reckless driving."

Satan cocked an eyebrow at me. "…Aggravated battery…"

"I might've hit the git's father…"

"…"

"It's not fair!" I defended myself. "He came at me first."

"So you're in jail for aggravated battery and reckless driving and you need a way out?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. But it'll cost you."

I sighed. "Oh come on! I'm your mate. Your favorite worshipper. You should at least cut me some slack."

Satan thought for a second then a smile crept up on his face. "You're still going to pay. You just don't have to pay right now…"

"Deal." We shook hands.

**STUART P.O.V.**

I was having some sort of weird dream. I was at my funeral, laying in a casket with my mother and father at my side crying.

My mother grabbed my hand and placed it on her check. It was like I could actually feel it.

"My baby boy…" She choked out in between sobs. I felt her tears land on my face.

I felt someone shift beside her. "It'll be alright." My father said. "He'll be awoke in no time." He voice faltered a bit and he sniffed.

I've never seen nor heard my father cry before.

A wave of sadness settled into my being. I wanted so badly to sit up and tell her I'm alive. This is nothing but a dream.

Or is it?

My mother intertwined her fingers with my limp ones and used her other hand to cover them.

"Stuart, sweetie…" She sobbed. "Please, if you can hear me…" She paused to get a sob she'd been holding back to out. "Please, _please _wake up soon." She finally broke down crying.

I used every fiber in me to move, open my eyes, do _something _to show them that I could understand them and that I'll try my best to do so. The only thing a managed to do was take a sharp intake of air before returning to normal. They noticed it.

At least, my mother noticed.

She grabbed my hand once more. "Stu, are you trying to tell me something?"

"Honey, I think we should go home now. I think you're hearing things." My dad spoke up.

"No! Our son is trying to tell us something." My mother shouted. I could hear her voice begin to quiver because she was about to cry again.

"Rachel," My dad started. "Our son can't speak. He can't even hear.

I wish I knew how to move. I would get up and wrap my arms around my mother and father.

"NO!" She screamed. If I could move I would've jumped. "OUR SON CAN HEAR US! HE EVEN REACTED WHEN I TOLD HIM TO WAKE UP SOON!" She began weeping loudly again.

"Rachel…" My father trailed off. I felt the air move before hearing his voice again. "I know this is hard." He sniffled again. "But you've got to keep in touch with reality; Stu can't hear us."

The sound of fists beating on human flesh sounded in my ears.

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TELL ME HE CAN'T!" My mother screamed at the top of her lungs. "I _KNOW _HE CAN!"

My father went silent as she continued. "WHY ELSE WOULD HE HAVE BREATHED HEAVY?!"

"Rachel," My father said quietly. "It's about time we leave."

I'm guessing he took ahold of her arm.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME. I WANT TO BE WITH MY SON!"

"We need to leave."

"NO!" She screamed louder than before. "HE NEEDS ME."  
"Stu needs rest, as do you."

The sounds of my mother screaming in protest began to fade away as she was being carried out of my room.

"WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO _MY _SON?! MY LITTLE BOY!"

I felt my heart shatter in thousands of tiny pieces.


	12. Voice Finally Heard

**I KNOW I SAID I'D DO A TON OF UPDATES ON T****HE A/N IN ONE OF MY OHTER STROIES, BUT I GOT STRESSED BECAUSE I START SCHOOL TOMORROW. I honestly dread it DX Welp, it's been kinda hard for me to draw or write because I'm kinda depressed, so I really hope you enjoy this extra long chapter. If I don't update it's because of school.**

* * *

**MURDOC'S P.O.V.**

Satan hooked me up with the best lawyer there is! I can't believe he was able to get me off too! I was expecting the trial to last longer than it did, but we only had to do one hearing before my attorney took care of it. I got all of my charges dropped too!

But Satan decided he was gonna have me take care of this idiot until he wakes up. _If _he wakes up.

I swear, Beezle can be an ass sometimes…

And you know what's bad?

He's opened his eyes and can't close them...

So I have to take care of him while he stares at me and slobbers. It's even creepier with his left eye black the way it is. At least I know what hy-whatever the fuck is.

What's worse than that?

He has to stay in my flat.

I repeat; _my _flat. It's too small just having me in there. And there's only one room, so he's on the couch. He's in _my _house, sleeping on _my _couch, living _rent fucking free_. And when I asked the idiot's parents for money so I could buy food and for rent, you know what I got?  
A fucking slap in the face.

Apparently it's not okay to ask for rent from the idiot's parents after you put him in a coma and "you're lucky to not be in jail getting fucked up the arse."!

They should be happy I at least thought about feeding the dullard!

But, the worst part of it all?

I have to take care of him for 30,000 hours.

My lawyer seemed to think that taking care of the kid for 30,000 hours would "put me on the law's good side" instead of taking care of him for 10 hours a week and doing community service for 30,000 hours like I was sentenced originally.

It's not like the pigs would say "Oh, you're taking care of the vegetable, right? I understand why you got piss fucking drunk then drove yourself home, so you're off the hook.", so why the Hell do I have to do this shit anyway?!

But wait; there's more!

The doctors told me to talk to the git so his brain can continue working or some shit.

I have to talk to a vegetable for 30,000 hours…

Are you fucking kidding me?

I rolled the wheelchair the kid was sitting in into my flat with his parents close behind. They wanted to check and make sure my flat was 'suitable for living in'. I cleaned up here and there, but other than that it was still junky as fuck. Not that it really mattered, they agreed to this, and they can't change their fucking minds, even if they wanted to.

"Okay, here's what you'll be needing." Rachel (that's his mother) handed me a couple bottles of pain pills.

"And remember," She added. "He has migraines a lot, so if he looks like he's in pain or starts whining then pop a couple of those," she motioned to the bottles in my hand. "In his mouth. Also, he's allergic to pickles, so make sure you don't feed him any."

I grumbled and nodded, ignoring the dirty look David (his father) gave me.

"Please, take care of our little boy." Rachel said as she planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I will." I said.

They left out of the front door and I immediately rolled my eyes. I shifted my gaze to the veggie sitting in the middle of my living room and unstrapped him from the wheelchair and picked him up. Then I threw him onto the couch. Literally. Luckily he landed on there and didn't roll off.

Not that I would've cared anyway.

I turned around to get some rum from the kitchen. On my way there I decided to mock his mother.

"Oh, he has migraines a lot. He's allergic to pickles…" I said in a voice higher than usual.

God really hates my fucking guts, because right then and there I banged my foot into the table leg.

Hard.

"GAH! MY FUCKING FOOT!" I grabbed it and started to hop on the other.

Then, I heard the faintest giggling coming from the living room.

**STUART P.O.V.**

_Finally! _I was able to make a sound, even if it was a bit quiet.

Obviously Murdoc heard me, because he (somehow) turned around slowly to face me (while he was still clutching his foot, by the way) and he stared at me in bewilderment.

"What the fuck?" He said as he dropped his foot to the floor and limped over to where I was sitting.

He continued to stare at me like I was some alien from Neptune. I looked up at him, trying my best to keep me eyelids up.

"You… you can see me?"

Yes, I'm not blind. I wanted to say that but once again my vocal chords failed to make a complete sentence, so I ended up groaning instead.

He jumped back a little. "You can hear too?!"

God, I'm not dumb. I groaned again.

"Holy shit…" He said. He looked down at me then exhaled and yanked my shirt up to wipe the corner of my mouth free of drool that began to run down my face.

"Now it won't be so awkward talking to you." He said as his eyes drifted down to my torso. "You need some meat on your bones." He said as he pushed my shirt down.

Then my stomach growled loudly.

He grinned evilly. "Looks like you need food in your stomach." He picked me up and propped me up against himself and walked to the front door. "We can take care of that problem. Especially since you can't say a thing about it."

He put me on the passenger's side of his car before getting in himself and starting the engine.

"Before I forget…" He combed my hair over my left eye with his fingers.

He sped off to God-knows-where and drove for about 10 minutes before slowing down. I heard him get out. A few minutes later he got back in and the aroma of food filled my nose.

"I had them super-size it for you…"

I made an audible groan.

This is going to be a long night of force feeding.

He drove back to his flat and took the food in before coming back to get me. He sat down on the couch and grabbed a burger. He took a bite before spitting it back out and putting it in my mouth.

Ew…

He continued doing this with three other burgers before taking a napkin and wiping the drool from my lips.

"It's like taking care of a baby." He complained. Once he finished his food he went to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of rum.

"The doctors said I have to talk to you." He twisted the cap off and took a long swig. "This ought to make it easier on myself."

One bottle of rum later he's telling me about his childhood. I don't know if this has happened before I went back or not. Either way I feel bad for him.

"H-he *hick* buh. Buh. Beat meh wifff a-a-a-a lead piiiipe. Can you-can you- can you _believe _tha', Veggieee Booooy? How do-do you beat your _little brother _wifff a lead pipe? Juss' because he annoys you?" He tipped the bottle upwards and leaned back a little to take another gulp, spilling some of the alcohol onto his shirt.

"The-the-the baaad par' abou' ih? You _really _wanna know, huh, huh?" He nudged me. "C'moooon Veggie Boooooyyy. Ya wanna kn-know wha's SOOO *hick8 baaaad ?" He stopped talking and waited for my response.

My vocal chords have failed me once again, so I barely groan a response.

"That-that _bastard _let 'is _friends, _his-his-his _friendsss, beat me wifff tha' lead piiiipe to! _Can you-you belieffff tha' Stuuuu?"

I looked up at him, trying to keep my eye lids open because I've had a long night. Slowly they start to close.

"*hick* No!" He shook me awake. "Yer-yer-yer stayin' up wiffff meh tooonigh'."

I averted me eyes and groaned.

2 bottles of rum and half a bottle of Jack Daniels later, he has his arm around my shoulder, swaying left to right.

"*hick**hick* You-you-you-you know… I've alwaysss been an outcassst. Alwaysss beeeeen diiiifffrennnt. I-I-I-I consssiderred mehselfff a-a-a*hick* w-w-w one maaan wolffff pack." He slurred more than before. He drank from the bottle again and almost finished before spilling the rest onto himself, drenching his neck. He groaned in annoyance.

He got quiet, stopped swaying us, put his head down and closed his eyes. I thought he'd went to sleep, so I finally relaxed and drifted off as well. Then his head shot up and he loudly belted out a song, swaying us from left to right harder than before.

"ONE ISSSS THE LONLIESSSS' NUMBAH' DARE COUL'… EVAH BEEEEEEEE!" His voice was scratchy from all of the liquor, and overall sounded horrible. My eyes shot open as far as they could open.

"TTTTWOOOOO ISSSSSSS *hick* AS LONLAY AS LONLEH AS OOOONNNNNNE." He continued, louder than before.

"Waih, tha' ain't rrrroight…." He thought for a second then started shout/singing again even louder.

"TTTTTWOOOOOOOOOO CAAAAAAAN BEEE ASSS…. BAAAAAAAD AS W-W- ONNNNNE."

By now I'm almost in tears, and I feel sick.

All of the rocking he's doing made us fall over to the side, so his head in now on my chest.

"S-s-s-sssssssorrrrrry." He apologized.

Then he blew his stomach acids on my arm…

I'm positive a tear rolled down my cheek.

It's really hot, and it almost feels like there's a slight burning sensation where the puke it.

Ewwww….

"I'm-I'm-I'm sorrrrry, Ssssstuuu." He attempted to sit up, but toppled over the edge of the couch, face making contact with the floor first.

Murdoc giggled a bit before throwing up once again.

And again…

And again…

Until finally he passed out.

Great. I have to sleep with puke on my arm…

Not just anyone's puke… Puke that belongs to the shit faced drunk man in charge of taking care of me until I either wake up or die.

This is going to be a long 29, 986 more hours…


End file.
